Touch Me
:"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." ::- Touch Me Touch Me (たっち・みー) is one of the original founders of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. He was the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before changing to Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Touch Me wears a shining white armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in its chest, radiating with pure and divine light. The power of the armor is suited for a World Champion and surpasses that of a Divine Class item, rivaling even a Guild weapon. His actual facial appearance in real life, is said to look exactly like Sebas Tian. Personality Touch Me is very righteous and fair. He would help people in times of trouble without hesitation, and scolds his friends if one of them did something wrong. Momonga describe him as someone who is a very straightforward person, the kind who was very direct in his words and deeds. Background At some point in YGGDRASIL, Touch Me has participated in an official martial tournament and won against all odds. By winning the tournament, he was awarded a price that comes in two. This being the special class "World Champion" as well as the bonus equipment Compliance with Law purely used for it. When Touch Me played YGGDRASIL, he decided to help the heteromorphic players during a time when they were being hunted down and were PKed just for fun, which included Momonga. He saved Momonga from a PK party. Afterwards, they made a party with other non-human characters and organized the First Nine also known as Nine's Own Goal. During the Clan's meeting, Touch Me decided to dissolve the Nine's Own Goal while suggesting to his former clansmen that they should instead form a guild together. At the same time, he recommended Momonga to be the guildmaster for their guild, attracting the full support of his other clan members by nominating him successfully. As a result, their official guild was more or less created under Ainz Ooal Gown as their guild name. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Touch Me in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when the newly-christened Ainz Ooal Gown notices an attack on Carne Village by knights of the Slane Theocracy from the magic mirror and was about to ignore it, but Sebas Tian, an NPC created by Touch Me with traits of his personality, compels him to help them just like his old comrade and savior which he did. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feel relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then compares their relationship with their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of Yggdrasil. In other words, Ulbert’s jealousy towards Touch Me was due to real world reasons. Ainz remembers that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for a last time thinking that if he was the Ainz of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for the quarrel back then. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the battle against the Martial Lord, Ainz reminisces about Touch Me when Go Gin says that knowing that someone is better than him is what drives him to improve. He remembers how he never had been able to defeat his friend in a PVP match, but he still looked back fondly on how he had pondered the ways to beat his tactics and equipment. Abilities and Powers Touch Me was among the nine players who uses the special class, "World Champion". Being a "World Champion", Touch Me was evaluated as one of the strongest players and warriors in YGGDRASIL. His armor was a bonus equipment he received for taking this special class. However, as a result of obtaining the status of that special class, all of his other classes' levels were lowered. Still, he lost no skills nor abilities associated with those classes. For a warrior-type player like Touch Me, Momonga has also stated that he seems to possess with him very high overall stats. Moreover, his equipped armor, Compliance with Law has power, which it surpassed that of Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons. Upon reaching the maximum level of "World Champion", he was able to obtain a skill by the name of World Break due to his mastery over it. In other words, it is considered to be the most powerful skill possessed by Touch Me who wields the strongest warrior class, "World Champion". Active * World Break: This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing the space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. The skill itself is superior to the 10th Tier Magic, "Reality Slash". Main Equipment * Compliance with Law: Touch Me's pure white armor after he won the world tournament. * Earth Recover: Touch Me's pure white shield. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Touch Me is the one who saved Momonga when he was being PKed, which almost made him quit YGGDRASIL. He also recommended Momonga to be the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga greatly admires Touch Me stating that if it wasn't for him, he would not be there. Ulbert Alain Odle Touch Me had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Ulbert, mostly due to their competitive streak but also real life concerns. Touch Me's antagonist relationship with Ulbert was inherited by Sebas Tian, who also shares a strained relationship with Demiurge, Ulbert's creation. Sebas Tian Sebas is Touch Me's creation. Much like his master, Sebas also has a conscientious personality where he is willing to help others in need, which include humans. This trait indirectly influenced Momonga as Carne Village was being attacked, where Momonga initially chose to ignore it but changed his mind when noticing Sebas's concern for the innocent people being attacked. Trivia * In real life, Touch Me has a beautiful wife and children. * Touch Me is a fan of Kamen Rider series. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" * (To Ulbert): "Ulbert-san, don’t you remember that some people need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Heteromorphics Category:Insects Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Champions Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick